Luigi Tennis
by tnargyerfdog7
Summary: MC Ballyhoo is hosting a doubles tennis tournament, but Mario says Luigi sucks at tennis so Mario finds another partner leaving Luigi all alone with no one wanting to be on his team. But he still finds one. Who is it? Who wins the tournament? R&R One-shot


Luigi Tennis

**Luigi Tennis**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARIO STUFF!!**

It was a quiet, peaceful, boring day in Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"There is nothing on. I'm so bored!" Mario complained. "It's hot. I'm hungry. I'm-"

"Shut up, Mario! Stop complaining! Get off your fat butt and go do something if you're that bored!" Luigi scolded.

Mario was about to retaliate but there was a knock on the door. Mario opened it and Wario and Waluigi were standing there.

"What do you two want?" Mario asked.

"We are really bored so we came over here to play a game of tennis with you guys." Wario explained.

"Unless, that is, if you are chicken!" Waluigi butted in.

"We're no chickens, Long-legs!" Luigi yelled.

"We are SO game! Let's do this!"

So the Mario Bros. and the Wario Bros. all went to the local tennis court. They got their rackets and their tennis balls and got Toad as a referee.

"WE serve first!" Wario shouted as he grabbed the ball.

Wario tossed the ball high into the air and smacked it hard to the left. Mario was on his right so the ball flew past the red-capped hero. Luigi swung quickly at the speeding ball but it was a blatant miss.

"Luigi! You suck!" Mario screamed.

"Yeah? Well, um… you're fat!" Luigi replied with a terrible rebuttal.

"Fifteen Love!" Toad called out the score.

Wario whammed it again and it swerved past Luigi. Mario whacked it towards Waluigi and he nailed it. Luigi dove for it and hit it…out of bounds.

"Thirty Love!"

The same few things kept happening over and over and the Mario Bros. lost…badly.

"Luigi! I'm never gonna be on your team ever again! You are the worst tennis player ever!" Mario stormed off.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Waluigi started, "but that fat, ugly, walrus Wario is better than you, Luigi! HAHAHA!"

Luigi moped home. "I'm a failure." He muttered.

The next day the Mario Bros. got a letter from MC Ballyhoo. It read "_Hiya, Super Mario Brothers! I'm holding a tennis tournament tomorrow, the 1__st__ annual Ballyhoo Extreme Tennis Tournament! It is a doubles three set, three game match! I'm looking forward to seeing you there! _

_Sincerely,_

_MC Ballyhoo and Top Hat_"

"Alright! A tennis tournament! We are gonna win this thing!" Luigi shouted enthusiastically.

"No!" Mario yelled. "I am gonna win this thing! Not you! You suck at tennis and you'd screw up my chances of winning the trophy! So I'm going to go find a different partner because I hate you! Go die now!"

Mario ran away to find another partner. Luigi was angry. He was going to enter the tournament too! He'd win at all costs! So the next day, Luigi went to the tournament.

There were eight teams of two people each. Toadsworth was the referee and the announcer. He proceeded to call out the teams.

"Mario and Rosalina, Peach and Daisy, Yoshi and Birdo, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Wario and Waluigi, Bowser and Bowser Jr., Toad and Toadette, and finally, Luigi and…JR. TROOPA?"

Everyone shot their glances towards Luigi and Jr. Troopa.

"Wow, Luigi. You are really stupid!" Mario exclaimed. "Jr. Troopa is such an enemy. And he probably can't play tennis worth a crap!"

"We'll see about that, fat man! And I'm only here so I can DESTROY YOU!" Jr. Troopa explained.

Toadsworth then called out the matches. "Match 1: Mario and Rosalina vs. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Match 2: Yoshi and Birdo vs. Wario and Waluigi. Match 3: Bowser and Bowser Jr. vs. Peach and Daisy. Match 4: Toad and Toadette vs. Luigi and Jr. Troopa. Let match one commence!"

Rosalina had the first serve. She easily got an ace over the fumbling Diddy Kong and the bumbling Donkey Kong. Mario and the superstar tennis player, Rosalina, quickly won two sets and advanced to Round Two.

Next up was Wario and Waluigi facing off against Yoshi and Birdo. Birdo served first and whacked the ball. It zoomed past Waluigi, and Wario hit it with tremendous power. Yoshi used his tongue to stretch the racket out and he scored. They couldn't get it past Yoshi at all, and he and Birdo were going to the next round.

Then King Bowser and Prince Bowser were going up against the two princesses. With Bowser's power, and Bowser Jr.'s speed and quickness, the two Bowsers ousted Peach and Daisy in a great match-up.

Finally, Luigi would have a chance to play and to see what Jr. Troopa was made of. Luigi served first. He threw the ball up into the air and hit it. It boomed past both Toad and Toadette.

"Ace!" Toadsworth announced.

This battle was an easy match-up, and Luigi and Jr. Troopa went on to the next round.

Round Two had now begun, with Mario and Rosalina facing off against Yoshi and Birdo. It wasn't very close, but wasn't total domination either. Again, Rosalina was the best player on the court. She hit it in a way that it curved around both of them. She was excellent.

Now Luigi and Jr. Troopa's Semi-Finals match had started. Bowser and Bowser Jr. were a great team of polar opposites, which made them be able to adapt to any situation. The match was very epic, with both teams winning a set. On Game Two of Set Two, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were winning 30-0.

It was Bowser's serve. He tossed the ball into the sky, and smacked it with a powerful, destructive force. It sped over the net past Luigi. Jr. Troopa dove at it but missed.

"Forty-five Love!" Toadsworth called out.

"They are about to win! We can't let this happen!" Luigi roared. Jr. Troopa didn't seem too excited. "If we win, we get to destroy Mario!"

Jr. Troopa perked up with anger! He was gonna win this game now! Bowser served again, but this time Jr. Troopa knocked it back. They volleyed it for a while, and finally Luigi knocked one past both Koopas.

"Forty-five, fifteen!"

After two more scores by Luigi and Jr. Troopa, it was tied at forty-five. Bowser threw it and pulverized it and it hit Luigi in the forehead. It bounced off but didn't go very high. Jr. Troopa got to it just in time to hit it. After a little more volleying and headaches, Luigi spiked it so it went over Bowser Jr.'s head and Bowser completely missed it with the racket.

They had the advantage! One more point and they'd win and go to the championship! Bowser knocked the ball past Jr. Troopa and it swerved away from Luigi.

_I have to get this!_ Luigi thought. _It is my only chance to be better than Mario for once!_

Luigi ran as fast as he could and dove, racket first. He closed his eyes and clenched the racket. He hit the ground hard and didn't know if he hit it or not. He slowly got up and even more slowly opened his eyes. Right when they got fully open he was nailed in the head by some unknown force. It knocked him down.

Luigi got up screaming in pain and noticed that the tennis ball was lying beside him.

"Oh." He whispered as he tossed the ball back to Bowser.

Bowser served it once more, but this time Luigi was prepared and he smacked it.

"Another point for Team Luigi!" He declared proudly.

"No way, loser! It's Team Jr. Koopa!"

"Whatever! Team Luigi, it is!"

They were still arguing when the ball flew past both of them.

"Crap." They said simultaneously.

Finally, after two more scores, Luigi and Jr. Koopa had won. They were going to win the championship.

"We get first serve!" Rosalina demanded.

Rosalina tossed it up into the air and smashed it across the field. It went past Luigi and Jr. Troopa smashed it back. Mario whipped the ball and it went towards Luigi. Luigi knocked it around Mario.

Rosalina whammed it and Luigi positioned himself in front of it. But all of a sudden, Jr. Troopa pushed him out of the way. He jumped and spiked it downwards right into Mario's face.

"Sucker!" Jr. Troopa yelled as he pounded Mario with the racket.

"Mama mia!" Mario screamed in pain.

Jr. Troopa kept attacking Mario until the racket broke.

"Papa pia!" Mario yelled in agony.

Jr. Troopa stabbed Mario with the broken, sharp end of the racket.

"Daddy got the diarrhea!" Mario roared in pure excruciating misery.

Jr. Troopa ran off laughing maniacally.

"Wow, it seems a twist has occurred, if I do say so myself!" Toadsworth said in shock.

Luigi just stood there in awe, watching his brother squirm around in a bloody mess. Rosalina was trying her best to hide a smile.

Luigi snapped out of it and shouted "That lousy, two timing, son of a bi-"

"-lly goat!" Toadsworth interrupted.

"That too!"

MC Ballyhoo jumped out of the helicopter that had been circling the tennis court the whole time.

"It appears that Luigi's team is disqualified for not having enough members. So Mario and Rosalina win by default. Sorry."

_End._


End file.
